Modest Proposal
by FamilyWithaDog
Summary: I'm not good at summaries, so ya'll witches ain't gonna get anything from me. KidxCrona, rated T for Ragnarok and his general bitchiness
1. Invitation

**I decided to write this story for no other reason than to write this story. The character's are practically the same but with a few changes in wardrobe.**

**Enjoy.**

_**A Modest Proposal: Chapter 1**_

It was snowing in Death City, which was quite a surprise since anyone whose ever been to Nevada knows that precipitation is rare. But nevertheless it was snowing, and the inhabitants were quite jolly, since Christmas was around the corner. Several people played in the snow around this time, but the last of the Gorgon family chose to remain in his cell and hold a pillow to his chest.

Crona didn't really like Christmas. Not because he was a bad person, no; but because Medusa would never let him celebrate. He had been at the Death Weapon Meister Academy around three years by now, and each Christmas he would take on difficult yet rewarding missions to ensure he wasn't around for the celebrations. This is what Crona was planning to do this year, but unfortunately there weren't any available missions. He then went immediatly to Plan B, which was to curl up into a ball and wait it out in solitude.

But it seemed like luck wasn't favouring Crona at this time, as eight loud knocks came from the large metal door.

"Crona, it's me." It was the voice of Death the Kid, and despite his wishes to be alone Crona responded with a muffled, "Come in" as the Grim Reaper opened the heavy door to Crona's cell. The two had grown rather close since the Kishin's defeat, and had begun dating a year and a half ago.

"Wh-why are you here?" Crona asked, still holding the pillow close to him.

"We were making plans for out Christmas celebrations, and you weren't there," Kid responded, straightening the sheets on Crona's bed before sitting down, "Tell me, dearest, why aren't you with the rest of the group?"

Crona's responce was quiet and rather muffled, but Kid was certain that he muttered "I...I don't really know how to deal with these celebrations."

"I understand, Crona," the other responded, smiling lightly as a plan began forming in his head. "If you don't want to be involved in our more grand-scale celebrations, we can have a small celebration at my Manor."

"What?" Crona gasped, bringing his head up sharply, "But won't you be absent from the school's celebration too?"

"If you won't go, I won't either," Kid responded, placing his hand over Crona's.

"But-"

"No but's, we will be celebrating in the Manor." the Reaper barked. "The two of us, some refreshments, a few movies, and Liz and Patty might join us. How does that sound?"

Crona nervously played with the buckles on his cloak before slightly nodding as he answered. "Okay, Reaper. We can celebrate. But you have to do something afterwards."

"For you, anything."

"I want you to, er...shave your sideburns after the party," Crona bargained, giving a shy smile.

"What?!" Kid shrieked. "Shave my sideburns? But they're perfectly symmetrical!"

"Shave them or I won't go to your party!" came the demanding reply, as Kid sighed.

"Very well, the weekend after the party, I shall shave my sideburns. Deal?"

"Deal."

The two of them shared a light kiss, though it was quite brief; as Ragnarok formed from Crona's back in the middle of it. "Dammit, Reaper! Stop molesting the poor thing!" he shouted. "You're making me figuratively work my ass off to pump his blood!"

The next day...

Kid waited outside the door to Crona's cell as the latter got dressed to head out into the snow. Eventually the door was opened, as Crona stepped out. He was still wearing his usual cloak and boots, but these were accompanied an olive trenchcoat, a white scarf, and a brown fedora.

"You look lovely, Crona," the Reaper complimented. "Though I must question the fedora."

"O-oh, you mean this?" Crona asked, pulling the fedora from his head. "When I took on that mission in the National Gallery the Curator there gave it to me. 'It's Christmas,' he said, 'Take it'. Why, do you not like it?"

"Of course not," said Kid, smiling after a few moments. "I love it. Now let's go, the girls are waiting for us."

**And there goes the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it because I sure did. Expect the next chapter to be out on Wednesday.**


	2. Proposal

**And here we are at the second/last chapter, however you want to look at it. This one is just going to focus on the proposal part of the title.**

_**A Modest Proposal: Chapter 2**_

Kid and Crona walked up to the doors of Gallow's Manor; which had undergone a major internal overhaul, the former politely opening the doors and the latter thanking him kindly. The two stepped inside, Crona gasping in awe. Not because of the gothic architexture; or because it was very well decorated, but because there were barely any decorations at all.

"Why are there so few decorations?" he muttered to the Reaper.

"Most of them were given to my father and the school, and I don't really hold parties here," Kid explained as they walked around thr lobb. "You can leave if you want."

"N-n-no, I'm okay with it." Crona smiled, the two of them looking towards the staircase as the Thompson sisters came down.

"I thought this was a party for three, Kid," Liz joked, but still she greeted Crona kindly.

"_YAAAAY! _Now we can party!" Patty screeched, the other three holding their ears as she spoke, before she pounced on Crona, gripping the life out of him. "Crona, hi! How are you? Have you seen a giraffe anywhere?"

"Gi-giraffe?" Crona wheezed, gasping for breath when Patti released him.

"Don't listen to her!...or any newspapers that might come by here," Liz exclaimed, pulling Patty off by the arms.

"...What was that?" Crona questioned.

"I do not know," Kid sighed, but smiled soon afterward. "Anyway, let's begin celebrating."

A few hours later...

The two of them walked onto the balcony, the swordsman leaning on the Reaper as the sun began setting.

"That was some fun, wasn't it?" Crona laughed joyfully.

"It certaintly was, dearest," Kid replied with as much joy, though he looked thoughtful as he pulled a small box from one of his pockets. "Well, there's no better time for it, I suppose."

"No better time for what?" Crona questioned, as Kid turned to him.

"You do love me don't you?" Kid asked, earning a nod from the other. "Would you spend the rest of your days with me?" Another nod. "Would you-"

"What the hell are you getting at?!" Ragnarok shouted, forming from Crona's shoulder as Kid rubbed his temples.

"Crona Gorgon, I'm standing here looking at the sunset and realize I don't want to be alone," the Repaer said, opening the box to reveal a small ring with a few jewels on it. "I need you to marry me. Now."

"Ye...ye..." Crona was about to say, before he fell backwards and fainted.

"If my opinion matters, I think the wimp said yes," Ragnarok pointed out, Kid sighing as he dragged the poor boy to the guest room.

The morning after...

Upon waking up in an unfamiliar room Crona tried soothing a headache he didn't remember getting. How _did_ he get this headache anyway? All he remembered was going onto the balcony and Kid-

Oh. _That_ happened.

Ugh, why did he have to faint at that moment? Why did he have to faint at any moment in general? Why-

"Hello, hello, hello! Nice to see you're up!" a voice called from a very foggy window.

To say Crona jumped from that exclaimation was an understatement. He almost poked a hole in the freaking ceiling.

"L-L-L-Lord Death!" Crona shrieked in surprise. How did that salute go again? Arms crossed with your hands on your shoulder? Yes, that's it! "I...I don't remmeber summoning you. Sir."

"Oh, enough with the formalities, we're family now!" the Grim Reaper said joyfully. "And Kid made the call to tell me about my new son-in-law."

And the two talked about things for a few hours before the Grim Reaper left and Kid walked in.

"So, dearest, how was the discussion with my father?" he asked sweetly.

"It went well, Reaper," Crona nodded, placing his hands on the shoulders of Kid's black overcoat as he grinned excitedly. "I thought I wouldn't know how to deal with it, but I was calm throughout it all."

"Very well done," the Reaper congratulated, grabbing Crona's cheeks as the two passionately kissed.

**And all's well that ends well as they say, like, absolutely nowhere. Meh, I liked writing this, and I hope you liked reading this.**

**Will I write more? Well that depends, let's see what at least six reviews before the New Year will do.**

**And I might be a bit early, but happy (insert holiday/tradition) here to all of you lovely people!**


End file.
